


Make a Friend! (Short stories)

by Wolfwing9



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit of sexual harrasment in chapter two, Blushing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfwing9/pseuds/Wolfwing9
Summary: We get to see how Pieck and porco meet and grow their relationship with each other ❤.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Hi Pieck

"Come on Porco!" Marcel was always impatient with things. Porco never found interest in the warrior program when their parents first told them about it. However, months past by and Marcel finally got Porco to change his mind a bit on the subject, rare for somebody to do but not impossible.

Porco groaned, "I'm coming, just wait would you" the younger brother whined. Marcel rolled his eyes and ruffled his little brother's strawberry-blond hair. Porco hated when he did that... Porco noticed how many kids stood out on the field, some grabbing their bags, some even cried for their parents not to leave. "Pft, big babies..." Porco spat under his breath. The pair began to quicken the pace a bit. It wouldn't be long until Theo Magath, the captain of the whole thing, would call for a meeting.

"You know Porco…" Marcel began again, "You might actually find some friends out here!"

Porco wrinkled his nose, "We are not here to make friends!" he snapped. "I don't need any..." Marcel shrugged, he tried. However, just then Porco found himself bumping into something, or was it someone? The boy grunted and shook himself off. Porco dusted himself off. He looked in front of himself, it was a girl. "Hey! Watch where you're-"

"I'm so sorry..." she squeaked. Porco flinched, her voice was rather soft. He looked at her carefully. Her messy back hair was in a ponytail and she had soft, pretty, grey eyes. "Let me help you out. I'm such a klutz..." she whimpered.

Porco blinked, "It's...fine...who even are you?" That came of a bit rough.

The girl hesitated, "U-uhm, Pieck! I'm Pieck!"

"Ok...I'm Porco…" He tilted his head at her. Marcel bounded up beside is brother again.

"Porco? Oh! See! You _did_ make a friend!" Marcel smiled. Porco's face flushed completely.

"What!? No, no, no! We were just-"

"Hey there! I'm Marcel! You already met my grumpy brother Porco!" Marcel nudged Porco with his elbow. Porco grunted and cursed under his breath. His brother always liked embarrassing him. But this was a bit different. This was in front of a girl, a girl Porco found to be kind of cute. Porco covered his blushing face.

"Hey... I see that you met Octavia." An older voice sounded behind them. It was Zeke, a older warrior candidate, he stepped up to Pieck's side. Octavia???. Now Porco was confused.

Pieck was the one who's face was flushed now, "Zeke, I told you to just call me Pieck...!" Zeke tried resting his hand on Pieck's shoulder, but Pieck softly pulled away.

"Wait so...your name is Octavia? So what's Pieck?" Porco asked.

"Surname." Pieck mumbled. Porco looked at his brother then back and nodded, "I won't dwell on that for too long. Come on maybe we can get a seat next to each other?" the discomfort in the girls face faded away to soft smile. Porco gulped and looked back at Marcel. Marcel gave him a cheeky smile and ran away. Porco cursed at him silently and turned back to Octavia-or- Pieck.

"S-sure! Come on..." Porco quickly grabbed her arm and dashed off to the front row. Maybe Marcel was right, maybe Porco could make a friend. Who knows, maybe this could be something a bit more than that, in the future.


	2. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porco saves Pieck from a trio of bullies!

Pieck kicked over tiny rocks as she slowly walked along the path towards the Warrior HQ. It's been two years since she and the others had gained their titan powers. Two years down, eleven more to go. Her head hung as she counted how many rocks she could kick on the dirt path below her. "The meetings are always so early in the mornings..." Pieck yawned. It was 8:00 to be exact. Pieck felt a bit awkward whenever she would leave Liberio, even with permission or her red arm band. 

However, there was a sudden sound of snickering and shuffling of feet close by. Pieck clenched onto her handback and glanced around quickly, "Hmph…" The girl quickened her pace...But the noise came back again, this time much closer, and much louder. Pieck's speed walking turned into a hasty sprint. She ran as fast as her legs could go, dirt flew behind her. Pieck looked behind her, nobody was chasing her, but she suddenly ran into something, or someone, that made her collapse to the ground with a rough thud. Her white uniform was stained with dirt and sand. "Ugh...!" Pieck grunted as she tried to push her now messy ponytail out of her face. The girl looked up quickly and to her dismay three boys towered over her. The one in the front had dark hair and freckles, he was overweight and had an unsettling smile. The other boys behind him we chuckling with the same smile that made Pieck's stomach twist with nerves. Then, Pieck noticed what were in their hands. Piles of mud and wet grass. 

"Well now...What do we have here? An dirty eldian? Why aren't you in your little pig fence?" The boy in the front tossed his pile of mud around in each hand.

Pieck sat on her knees, dusting her shirt off a bit, "As you can see..." She tugged her red arm band, "I am a warrior of Marley...I am obliged to be here-" 

"Did I ask you!?" He snapped.

"Well yes-"

"Shut your damn mouth, princess..." Pieck felt violated just by his words.

Pieck weakly tried to get up, "Don't call me princess-! Agh!" The boy felt around Pieck's chest before grabbing her by the very front of her shirt.

"What did you say to me you little piece of shit!?" Pieck started to tear up in terror. She tried to claw him off. 

"Let me go!" 

The boy rose his mud filled hand, "Shut up and take your food you little-" There was a loud thud that came from the back of his head. "OW!" he let go of Pieck quickly, letting the girl fall back to the ground harshly. Pieck looked beside her where an acorn rolled over next to her hand. _**What the-**_ The boy and his followers looked bhind themselves "Who the hell did that!? Ah!" Another acorn was thrown straight at his forhead.

Pieck looked up at who was throwing the acorns, she gasped quietly. "Pock...?" Porco huffed as he clenched onto the acorns in his hands.

"Leave her alone! You fat tub of lard!" Porco spat. He fired at the other boys as quickly and with as many acorns as possible. The trio yelped out as scrambled away. "Don't let the acorns trip your asses on the way out!" Pieck watched the harassers run away like scared little dogs with their tails tucked between their legs. Porco quickly dropped the acorns he had and dashed over to Pieck. "Hey! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Pieck muttered as she dusted herself off, "I'm alright, Pock. Thanks to you... You saved me there." She chuckled a bit. To Pieck's surprise, Porco pulled her in quickly into a tight hug. Pieck couldn't help but blush a bit. When Porco pulled away, he could a glimpse of her face and began to flusher up himself.

"O-oh, sorry..." Porco looked away, embarrassed.

"It's ok, Porco. Anyways...What are you doing so close to HQ?" 

Porco helped Pieck clean off herself as much as she could and stand back to her feet. "Oh, I mean...I have been pretty bored lately and...Thought I would stop for a visit. I guess..." Porco away from her. "Pft I-I mean...It's not like I need anybody to have fun...I just thought..."Pieck giggled a bit at his flustered nature.

"It's alright, Pock. I understand..."

Porco sighed a bit, "Who were those bastards anyways?" Pieck stood closely next to Porco as they began to walk again.

Pieck stayed silent for a moment, but finally spoke up with a bit of hesitation, "I...I don't know..." Her words barely came out as mutters, "They scared me...a lot. But still, I'm glad you came to save me. Who taught you how to throw like that anyways?" The girl tried to lighten up the mood a bit.

Porco could see the fear still resting in her eyes, "Zeke...He taught me how to throw when I used to still hang around HQ often..." Pieck nodded slowly and looked down. She was still scared...Porco knew it. The boy pressed up next to her a bit more, "Hey...Ill walk with you to HQ for now...If it makes you feel better?" Pieck looked up at her friend. A soft smile spread across her face.

"Thank you Pock...Thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I decided to do something interesting with this fic, and make it into a series! This series is basically just showing Pieck and Porco's friendship and how it grow over the years! For now I will be making my own short stories, but soon I will have request opened! I hope you all enjoy!


	3. Bath Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank gone terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I decided to put my other fanfic in here as a chapter since it kinda fits! Yes I did edit somethings to make it fit the canon story.  
> Pieck:17  
> Porco:16

_How???_ How was the only question that Galliard had in his head. _How_ did he get into this situation and _why_ did he drag Pieck down with him? To be honest, the whole drop mud on Magath's head was an old yet classic prank that Porco thought would be fun to pull. However...your mind tends to change when _you_ are the one falling for your own trap. Long story short Pieck had "accidentally" pulled the trigger to the trap that both she and Galliard had planned and both of them ended up with mud all over their bodies. Magath caught them and found out that it was a prank meant for him because little Ms. Goody-two-shoes decided to tell him that they set it up for making them trudge in mud as a former punishment about a week or two again. 

_"You two will spend the rest of dinner-time cleaning this shit up! The you to will bathe each other until you both or spotless! That will teach you descendants of devils not to mess with your captain!"_ Porco could remember Magath commanding. He could also vividly remember how pale Pieck's face was at the moment. After this, Porco doubts Pieck would ever want to join one of his little pranks again. Heck, maybe never even talk to him again. Now that was a nightmare...Pieck was his only friend here, he didn't want to lose that. To be honest though, it was kind of his fault that Pieck started doing these pranks with him. It was only a couple of months ago that he had called Pieck boring...It must have made her feel a bit bad that Porco didn't have his best friend with him when he did his pranks. 

Oh well...here they were. As if the process of both of them getting in the tub wasn't bad enough, sure Pieck was a rather petite girl, but this was still a pretty small tub. It could barely hold the two of them with little wiggle space. Now, they just stared at each other. Pieck did break the eye contact once in a while to play with the bubbles floating around, she clearly wasn't as bothered as Porco. Porco, however, felt all kinds of messed up. But, not necessarily in the bad way. Porco stared at her while she played around with the bubbles. His eyes sometimes wandered to places he knew they shouldn't be wandering. Luckily, the bubbles floating around covered her a bit.

Porco snapped out of his daydreaming when Pieck spoke up, "Hey, Pock."

"Yes...Finger...?" Pieck slightly frowned. After a year or so of Pieck calling Porco, "Pock", they both agreed that she could call him that in private if he could call her "Finger" in private. Too bad for Porco, Pieck never really stuck to the "only in private" part. 

Pieck looked at the bubbles again, "Close your eyes!" Porco rolled his eyes then closed them. The next thing he heard was the splashing of the water, and Pieck spitting out something... ** _What on Earth...?_** Porco thought. "Keep them closed, Pock!" she giggled. 

"Mhm..."He kept then closed until she finally told him to open them again. Once he did, his body immediately got hot and his face flushed. Pieck was sitting on her knees and was on her hands, bubbles covered her chin like a beard. But Porco wasn't really focused on that...he was focused on what was _not_ covered. Sure, the water was high enough to cover some of her body...but...Pieck's breast were still fairly exposed. Weird fact was that He has seen Pieck _half_ -naked before. It was when he opened the wrong room door, thinking it was his. Nope. Instead of a well-made up bed, he was welcomed by Pieck, who was dressing out for the night. He had never felt so embarrassed and sorry in his life!

Porco stuttered a bit as he spoke, "P-Pieck...can you just, stay in the tub...!" Porco whipped the bubbles from her face and tried sitting her down. However, his hands had traveled a bit lower than intended...He managed to sit her down, but after he realized his hands had swayed to her breast, he could only go wide-eyed and look at Pieck. She only seemed to blink as she stared at his hands. Her mouth was in a slight frown, but it wasn't too noticeable. Porco grunted and pulled them away, "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Pieck looked at him and tilted her head, "I-I just...Fuck...I-I... shit..."

"It's fine, Pock," she interrupted his rambling, "Let’s just get out before Captain comes to look for us." She gave him a cheeky smile. Why was she so chill with this? God, Porco couldn't not understand her sometimes, but maybe that's kind of why he liked her a bit. Pieck tried to hold on to the side, but her foot seemed to step on the soap.

Porco gasped, "W-wait a minute, Pieck!" But it was too late. Pieck slipped and landed on Porco. Her chest pressed against his and her arms wrapped around him like she was holding on for dare life. They both groaned and opened back their eyes. Pieck sat up a bit with her hands on Porco's chest. Porco could only gasp again before a bit of red liquid dripped from his nose as he held his head.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz…" Pieck whimpered.

Porco mumbled as he felt the blood drip from his nose, "Yeah...just like when I first met you..."

Pieck gasped, "Porco! You're bleeding!" She quickly grabbed the one rag the captain gave them to wash off with and squeezed the water out of it to wipe the blood of his nose. "Come on, let's g-"

The crack of the bathroom door made them both freeze and look up. "What in the hell is going on in here?" Magath looked at the two in the tub, Pieck lowered the rag and was still slightly on top of Porco, _completely_ naked... The captain wrinkled is nose, "What the hell? Disgusting! Ugh, just...hurry up and get out! Filthy pigs..." he grumbled as he stepped out. Pieck's face tuned redder than the arm bands they were forced to wear. Porco looked at her and chuckled.

"This is going to be hard to explain...Come on, Pieck..." Porco took her off of him and handed her a towel. Pieck stayed silent for a second, then smirked. Something tell Porco that she might wanna tag along for more pranks in the future, and that was alright with him.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Porco TwT  
> (A VERY short, but sweet, chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is in, so less chapter will be coming out. I'm sorry for the inconvenience TwT...

“Damnit…” Porco paced the HQ hallways. “When is that girl-” The meeting room’s doors opened in the middle of his sentence. Pieck slowly made her way out, crutches and all. Porco noticed she was giggling and talking to Zeke...It always made Porco feel a certain way when she talked to other men like that. He knew he shouldn’t be like this, Pieck is her own woman. But it was Zeke in particular who made him feel...off. Especially when it came to Pieck. 

“Ah, hey Pock!” Pieck hopped over. Each wobble in her step made Porco want to come and pick her up so she didn’t have to struggle. But, he was already told off by Pieck for doing it once, so he stayed back. She managed to make it over to him, luckily, and held his hand. “I hope you weren’t waiting too long for me,” the girl chuckled. 

Pieck’s little smile always made him feel a bit better about things. Porco smirked, “More or less…” 

Porco’s smile faded when Zeke tapped Pieck’s shoulder. Pieck glanced back, “Well, see you during training, Pieck my dear.”

**_Dear???_ ** Porco unintentionally squeezed Pieck’s shoulder a little roughly. Pieck flinched at his tight hold. She looked back at him with a confused look. Her finger rubbed over Porco's hand softly. That smile again...With a sigh, Porco let go of Pieck’s shoulder. Pieck said a few more words to Zeke and walked back to Porco. “Come Pock, let’s go to my room,” Pieck rested her head on his chest for a moment before they both walked off side by side.

  
  


“Ah, it’s nice to not have to train so much!” Pieck flopped onto her bad. Shoes kick off and crutches thrown to the side. Her lazy and content smile rested on her face ever so peacefully…

Porco sighed, why was he so worried? He knew they were closer to each other than anybody else in the whole HQ. Why was he so...concerned? Jealous? No...He was just being an idiot. “Erm...Pieck?” Pieck looked up. She crawled over to the other side of the bed where Porco was.

“Yes, Pock?” Porco narrowed his eyes at the nickname. Though, instead of snapping at her about it, this time, he dismissed it. 

“I’m, uhm...sorry…” 

Pieck tilted her head, “Sorry? What are you sorry for, Pokko?” Her soft hand rubbed his dry one. Now Porco’s throat was dry.

“I just feel bad for being so protective back there. When you were talking to Zeke. I just-” He was cut off when Pieck hugged him from behind his back. She let out some light hums.

“Oh Pokko. It’s alright…” Porco blushed as the girl rubbed her cheek on his arm. “I understand why you felt that way. I’m sorry for not being more aware. I should have known you would feel awkward. I told off Zeke for calling me dear once, hmmm I guess he can’t shake it off,” Pieck giggled. 

Porco glanced down. He still felt...weird, “Hey, Pieck...How do you feel about Zeke?” Pieck looked up at the boy, confusion painted on her face.

“What do you mean, Pock? He’s just my Warchief. I respect him for his strength, nothing more.” Pieck shifted on the edge of the bed, “Though...the more I think about it, I don’t know if I trust him. Ever since I met him, It seemed like one lie after the other. I don’t like that.”

“Lies?” Porco put his hand on Pieck’s soft hair.

The girl lifted her head, “Please, don’t say I said anything…”

“Of course not,” Porco rubbed the back of her neck. Knowing Pieck trusted him with her deeper thoughts reassured him. “My lips are sealed...I promise.” He buried his face into Pieck’s hair.

A bit of time passed by when their peaceful silence was broken. “Hey, want to get ice cream?” Porco lifted his head off of Pieck’s. They were cuddled up together, and Pieck ended up falling asleep. Porco hummed when an answer was not given. It was alright. Pieck deserved her rest anyway.


End file.
